En este mundo sin ti
by NoPastLand
Summary: Necesito sonreír, mostrarle al mundo la mejor sonrisa que jamás he esbozado a pesar del dolor que me carcome por dentro, mis amigos suelen decirme "No dejes de sonreír nunca; ni tan siquiera cuando estés triste, porque nunca sabes quién se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa", puede sonar tonto e incluso cursi pero ¿qué más puedo perder? Lo intentaré y veré qué resulta.


**Declaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** A mi paisana AllegraIvanova por ayudarme a darle otro punto de vista a las cosas :3 (chica sabes de que hablo ;D).

**Canción: **Kimi No Inai Sekai - Kimaguren

**Resumen:** La relación de Alfred y Arthur se va por los suelos al entrar un tercero en ésta, provocando que su amorío termine. Sentimientos de Inglaterra después del rompimiento. POV de Arthur.

Sin más por el momento, disfruten este intento mediocre de song-fic~

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Dónde quedo el magnífico mundo en el cual estábamos solo nosotros dos?  
>Me sorprende que tu amor durara tan poco…<p>

_**Fragmentos tuyos, fragmentos míos  
>Juntos forman un mundo para los dos<strong>_

Podría estar todo el día o desperdiciar mi tiempo, pensando en que me equivoque o que errores cometí, pero sé que no cambiaré nada ya que tú no volverás a mí.

_**Lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta  
>Lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta<br>Juntos deberíamos devorarlo todo**_

Clara fue tu despedida sin embargo me negué a aceptarla, yo había dejado todo por ti y te di todo lo que tenía, estaba dispuesto incluso a empeñar mi propia alma de ser necesario… no obstante veo que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

_**Entra y sale, sale y entra  
>Respiras el mismo aire que sale y entra<br>Brotes de amor, el amor echa raíces**_

Ya no me llamas, no me buscas, no me hablas con ese cariño que solías hacerlo, incluso es raro cuando me miras o saludas cuando de casualidad nos topamos la mirada.

_**Sin cambiar, juntos tú y yo, los dos  
>Siempre pensé que sería así<br>Repentinamente separamos  
>El futuro que nos prometimos <strong>_

Dices que todo está bien, que nada ha cambiado, yo sé que me mientes, te conozco mejor de lo que crees, puedo notar el tono de voz y las facciones que haces cuando no me hablas con la verdad.

_**Nuestros meniques entrelazados  
>Lentamente se separan<strong>_

Incluso el día que te confesé mis peores errores, note tu cara de decepción, esperaba que me comprendieras pero solamente me juzgaste, quise aparentar que no me dolió, aunque la verdad fue que me sentí muy herido. Antes de retirarme recuerdo que te pregunta ¿te decepcionaste de mí? Tú respondiste un sonoro "por supuesto que no" pero yo sabía que mentías.

_**No me preocuparé, estoy tranquilo  
>A ti a quien más amo te digo "estoy bien"<br>Aunque me siento tan solitario**_

Pero todo está bien, en verdad, aunque tenga el corazón hecho pedazos me alegra que al menos tú seas feliz, incluso si no es conmigo.  
>Todo lo que vivimos procuraré guardarlo por los dos, ya que tú lo olvidarás para colocar nuevos recuerdos con quien estas ahora.<p>

_**No hay nadie mejor que tú, no lloraré más  
>Hoy también sonreiré… en este mundo sin ti<br>Tus lágrimas y mis lágrimas  
>Reunidas formaron el mundo que tuve contigo<strong>_

Para que negarlo… me duele, me duele demasiado, te veía como mi apoyo, mi compañía, alguien con quien siempre estaría sin importar las adversidades de la vida. Esa boba ilusión se rompió al igual que un cristal cayendo al piso, convirtiéndose en miles de pedazos irreconstruibles.

_**Lo que te gusta y lo que no te gusta  
>Lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta<br>Lo devoraré todo**_

No fue tonto mas si realmente estúpido, ahora lo veo, esto ya me había sucedido con anterioridad, ese bastardo que no me valoro, quien sólo me uso. Tontamente creí que tú serías la excepción, pensé que estaríamos siempre juntos, que equivocado estaba.

_**Te has ido, te has ido  
>No importa donde busque… ya te has ido<br>El amor es doloroso, el amor es hermoso**_

Lloraba con tus tristezas, reía con tus alegrías, celebrara tus victorias, te apoyaba en tus fracasos, incluso cuando me llamabas en la madrugada sólo porque no lograbas conciliar el sueño, siempre estuve ahí para ti.

_**Yo viví por ti, pude hacer cualquier cosa  
>Supongo que ya no importa<br>Sin aviso nos separamos**_

Como todo humano consiente, tengo la necesidad de buscar a un culpable para todos mis infortunios; No puedo culparte a ti mi ser amado, ni a mí… creo que el único culpable aquí es el destino o tal vez la mala suerte que me acompaña desde que toque la tierra por primera vez.

_**Llegaré a ti, no importa donde estés  
>Sin ruido, sin aviso<br>Correré hasta ti**_

Las personas suelen decirme que te olvide. Debo ser un jodido masoquista ya que no quiero o mejor dicho no puedo olvidarte, tu sonrisa, tus caricias, tu todo… todo tú siempre me ha encantando.

_**Me convertiré en la persona que soñabas  
>Me gustarán las cosas que a ti te gustan<br>Los hábitos que obtuve de ti  
>¿Qué haré con ellos?<strong>_

Al pasar el tiempo la vida cambia, sin necesidad de pedir permiso, no puedo quejarme en verdad puesto que ¿quién me creo para juzgar la vida? Un enfermo de amor no correspondido quizá.

_**Me quedé solo, en este mundo sin ti  
>Cuando tus fragmentos se dispersaron<br>Preferí que este mundo no existiese  
>Sin aviso separamos el futuro<br>Que nos prometimos**_

Quiero darme la oportunidad de ser feliz, ver lo nuestro como algo hermoso que me toco vivir, pero que por desgracia tuvo que terminar.

_**Nuestros meniques entrelazados  
>Lentamente se separan<br>No me preocuparé, estoy tranquilo**_

Necesito sonreír, mostrarle al mundo la mejor sonrisa que jamás he esbozado a pesar del dolor que me carcome por dentro, mis amigos suelen decirme "No dejes de sonreír nunca; ni tan siquiera cuando estés triste, porque _nunca sabes quién se_ puede _enamorar de tu sonrisa", puede sonar tonto e incluso cursi pero ¿qué más puedo perder? Lo intentaré y veré que resulta._

_**A ti a quien amo y amo  
>No des marcha atrás, di a ti mismo que no<strong>_

Antes de decir adiós te haré mis últimas promesas, una de ellas es que ya no lloraré por este amor perdido, la otra y más importante es, que me daré la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz.

Hasta nunca mi amor…  
><em><strong><br>Yo avanzaré lentamente, no lloraré más  
>Hoy también sonreiré… en este mundo sin ti<strong>_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Nota:** Debo más POVs de Alfred y Arthur (sobre todo de Alfred) pero ya están en proceso n.n

¡Nooo!, me cae que me quedo bien falluco! xD  
>Aunque fue toda una odisea porque tuve que traducir, adaptar la letra y uff pero al menos quede medio conforme (sólo con la letra).<br>Es todo por ahora~ Díganme que les pareció ¿ok?  
>Si tienen algún pedido, háganmelo saber por un review o PM mensaje :D<p>

Por cierto aquí esta el link de la canción que use (por si a alguien le interesa)

http: / ww w. you tube. com/ watch?v= e3aICYk4zg8

Ya saben… sin espacios :3


End file.
